The proposed research will correlate abnormalities in wall motion, both hypokinetic and hyperkinetic, with severity of coronary artery stenosis, and determine the contribution of compensatory hyperkinesis to global function by quantitating regional abnormalities of left ventricular wall motion from contrast angiograms of patients with ischemic heart disease. The purpose of this research is to enable the assessment of progression of disease in terms of impact on ventricular function, to provide a measure by which prognosis may be gauged, and to facilitate the evaluation of new therapeutic interventions. Therefore, the abnormal motions of diseased regions and the compensatory motions of normal regions throughout the cardiac cycle will be measured to determine their contribution to global function. Coronary artery stenoses will be quantitated from cineangiograms by means of a computer-aided technique to correlate magnitude of hypokinesis and hyperkinesis with severity of stenosis. Then the relationship between progression in coronary stenosis measured on serial studies, and worsening in hypokinesis in the ischemic region or diminution in compensation will be determined. The extent of multivessel stenosis which interferes with or precludes the appearance of compensatory hyperkinesis will also be determined. Furthermore, by analyzing wall motion throughout the cardiac cycle, the contribution of hyperkinesis and of delayed contraction to diastolic relaxation abnormalities, indicated by diminished peak negative dP/dt, will be determined. The factors governing the development of compensatory hyperkinesis will be determined by correlating contractile function, infarct size, and development of hypertrophy with presence and amount of compensatory hyperkinesis measured in successive left ventribulograms following coronary artery occlusion in the dog.